


A Night Out

by Sterling_Jay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming out (kind of), Couple's Night, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, outdoor movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Jay/pseuds/Sterling_Jay
Summary: Kara decides to surprise Lena with a date night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoppyCartinelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/gifts).



> A fic for @PoppyCartinelli, who I accidentally hit with a totally unexpected and kind of painful headcanon, lol.

“Kara?”

“Lena, hi!” She smiled sheepishly, adjusting the canvas tote on her shoulder. “I was just gonna,” she pointed at Lena’s apartment door and pretended to knock on it, “but I guess you weren’t even here, so…”

“No, I barely managed to get off work a little bit ago,” she said, stepping up to unlock the door and let Kara in. “Overseas investors, R&D gone wrong, it’s been,” she let out a heavy sigh, “a long day.” She dropped her briefcase to the floor and took off her heels, turning back Kara. “But I’m glad to see you,” she said with a shy smile.

Kara set her bag down as well, walking forward to take Lena in her arms, Lena resting her head on Kara’s shoulder. They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms, the tension and stress from the day leaking out of Lena as Kara held her. She looked up at her, still smiling softly, leaning upwards for a kiss. Kara met her halfway, lightly tugging at her until they were against the door, Lena pressing her into it as they kissed.

They pulled back, and Kara laughed quietly.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” She leaned against Kara again, sighing happily.

“So, um,” she played with the hem of Lena’s blazer, “I know you just got out of work. But tomorrow’s Saturday.”

“Mhm.”

“And, you usually take the whole weekend off, right?”

“I do,” she replied, nuzzling into Kara’s neck, humming when Kara started to play with her hair. “Jess _insisted_.”

“Thank goodness for good personal assistants,” she said, earning herself a playful pinch. “I was thinking,” she said, her smile growing when Lena looked up, “that maybe we could do something tonight?” She glanced over at her bag, Lena following her gaze.

“It looks like you’ve already got something in mind,” she said carefully. “I’ve had a long day, and, I don’t know what you’ve got planned.” She bit her lip. “I’m not sure I have the energy to do much. I haven’t even had dinner yet,” she said apologetically.

“It’s something really relaxing, I promise! And, I already knew you hadn’t eaten.” She playfully tugged on the strand of Lena’s hair she had wrapped around her fingers, watching her head fall back. “Jess texted me to let me know. So, I picked up some stuff.”

“Some stuff,” Lena repeated with a chuckle, looking up at her again. “Should I assume you bought out a restaurant’s worth of food?”

“No,” Kara stuck her tongue out with a laugh. “I went to that organic place you like. TranquiliTea?”

“And you managed to find something there you’d actually eat,” she joked.

“I might’ve also gone to Spice to pick up something for me.”

“Of course,” she laughed. “Two dozen pot stickers, I suppose?” Lena took a step back from Kara, leaning back in to kiss away her playful pout.

“Three, actually,” she said with a grin. “But I promise you, if you agree to go with me, it’ll be nothing but relaxation the whole night.”

“The whole night, hm?” She raised a teasing eyebrow. “Ms. Danvers, how _scandalous_! What kind of a girl do you think I am?” She laughed at Kara’s stammering, kissing her on the cheek to calm her. “I’m kidding, Kara. Whatever you’ve got planned for the night, I’m sure I’ll enjoy. Let me just go change into something,” she trailed off questioningly.

“Casual. Casual and comfortable,” she said, trying to rub the blush off her cheeks. “It’s going to be outside, but I think you’ll like it.”


	2. Chapter 2

They walked down the street hand in hand, Kara carrying her canvas tote on her shoulder.

“So what inspired this, Kara,” Lena asked, leaning into her more when a slight breeze blew past them. Kara let go of her hand, instead wrapping an arm around her waist.

“We’ve…we’ve been dating for a few weeks now. But we haven’t really,” she chewed on her lip, “gone out to do anything? And I know between your job and mine, and the publicity, it’s kind of difficult to find the time or energy to do much more than Netflix and chill like we usually do.”

Lena snorted out a laugh.

“That’s not what that means, Kara!”

“What? Netflix and chill? We do it all the time!”

“Kara,” she laughed, “we really don’t!”

“Of course we do, you come over to my place, and we put on Netflix, and we,” she stopped walking when Lena pulled her off to the edge of the sidewalk, leaning up to whisper into her ear.

“Oh. Oh Rao, no, we don’t do _that_.” Even lit only by a flickering streetlamp, Kara’s blush was visible. “Not that—not that I’d be _opposed_ , just, it’s not what I meant and, it’s a bit soon for that, don’t you think?”

“I’m comfortable with the pace we’re going at right now. Are you?” Kara nodded, still blushing brightly. “Then, we’re fine.” They started walking again, Kara pulling her in closer when she felt Lena shiver.

“And that’s really what Netflix and chill means?”

“I’d swear it on anything you’d like!”

“Do you,” she thought for a moment, “swear on Theo?”

“How dare you bring my bear into this,” she sniffed haughtily, joining Kara in her giggles. “I swear on Theo, yes. You _could_ just look it up on your phone.”

“I’m going to kill Winn, but, pass on looking it up. I trust you.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes, passing brightly lit storefronts and clubs.

“I wanted to do something with my, my girlfriend,” Kara said quietly. “I know we’re taking it slowly right now, because our lives are hectic, and we don’t usually get the time to go out and relax, but I still wanted to just. Go somewhere. With you.”

“You’re sweet,” she smiled. “I’ve been wanting to go out too, even just to have lunch with you at a restaurant. We really haven’t had much time to do things together, have we?”

“That’s what tonight is for. Us, having a nice night out together, not worrying about anything.” They turned a corner, and Lena saw the National City Park in front of them, a large movie screen projected on the side of a building, people on blankets laid out all across the grounds. “Except maybe finding a good place to sit.”

* * *

 Five minutes later, they were side by side on Kara’s blanket, leaning back against a tree, food spread out beside them, movie playing in front of them. Lena shivered again, the breeze hitting her from the side.  
“Do you want to trade spots?”

“What? Oh, no, that’s alright, it’s just a little chilly. Nothing I can’t handle.” She smiled and leaned against Kara, taking another bite of her food, another gust blowing across the park. Kara gave her a worried look. “Really, Kara, I’ll be,” she shook, “fine.”

“I should’ve told you to wear a thicker sweater,” she said regretfully. “What if,” she looked at Lena, and set aside her plate, “hang on.” She put one arm under Lena’s legs, the other behind her back, and lifted her into her lap, smiling at the squeak she made.

“Kara!” She laughed, Kara grinning at her when she turned to look at her.

“Warmer?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she said, nestling further into Kara’s arms. “How could I forget how warm you are? You’re like my very own space heater.” Kara buried her head in her shoulder, giggling. “What? What’s so funny?”

“ _Space_ heater!”

“Oh my god,” she laughed.

“Kara?” Alex walked up from behind the tree, holding onto Maggie with one hand, a blanket in the other.

“Alex? And, Maggie, hi!” Kara gave them an uneasy smile, Lena grabbing her hands and squeezing them. “What, um, what are you two doing here?”

“We’re here for couple’s night,” Maggie replied, looking between Kara and Alex. “Hey, Lena.”

“Hello, Detective. Agent Danvers.”

“Lena.” She crossed her arms. “Kara, can I talk to you, really quickly?” She looked over at Maggie. “You two will be okay for a few minutes?” Maggie nodded, going to lean against the tree.

“Kara?”

She stood, laying her jacket across Lena’s shoulders.

“I’ll be right back,” she said, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

“So, it’s couple’s night,” Alex began, putting her hands on her hips. “And you brought Lena? Is there something you want to tell me?”

“We’re dating,” she said, copying Alex’s stance. “And we have been for a few weeks now. I don’t want a lecture about how Luthors are evil, or how she’s enough of a danger to me just knowing my identity, let alone being my girlfriend.”

“It’s serious then,” she asked, expressionless.

“As serious as it can be for a ‘few weeks long’ relationship!” She shook her head. “I don’t need you to interrogate her, or give her the shovel talk. We’re together, and that’s that.”

“She makes you happy?”

“When I’m with her,” she said, “I feel like I could walk on air. Superpowers or not.”

Alex tackled her into a hug.

“That’s all I want for you,” she said into Kara’s shoulder.

“But I thought,” she slipped her arms carefully around Alex, “you sounded…”

“Mad?” She gave Kara one last squeeze and pulled back, leaving a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “I was. But,” she shook her head, “not about you being with Lena. The only thing I was upset about was the fact that my baby sister didn’t tell me she’s interested in women too. And now, knowing why? I’m kicking myself for never telling you how great I think Lena is too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Alex wiped away Kara’s tear. “She’s saved my life before. And yours, and literally all the aliens of National City. Lena Luthor has done nothing wrong.”

“I know that, and I,” her breath caught in her throat.

“Kara?”

“I know it’s soon.” She fumbled with her hands, grateful when Alex caught them with her own. “But she and I have been friends for months, Alex, and I’ve been so, so lucky to get to know her, the real her, that I just couldn’t help,” she shook her head, “even _before_ we decided to date, you know?”

She laughed, scrubbing away the tears herself this time.

“And I _want_ to tell her already, I want to let her know how much she means to me, but I don’t want to scare her off, either.”

“Take your time, Kara.” She opened her arms for another hug, Kara sinking gratefully into it. “There’s no rush to these things. And, maybe if you don’t feel the time is right to tell her, then, show her. Flowers and chocolates, long walks together, take her dinner when she’s working late. It’s the little things, you know?”

“Thank you.” She hugged Alex tightly.

“Of course. And, maybe the four of us could do a double date night at some point?”

Kara nodded, squeezing her again.

“I think we’d both love that.”

“And I promise, the shovel talk will be kept minimal.”

“Alex…”

“I’m joking,” she said, smirking and holding up her hands defensively. “Though, I can’t speak for Maggie, of course.”

Kara laughed, playfully punching her shoulder.

“I think Lena could take her.”

“I don’t know about that,” she said, slinging her arm around Kara’s shoulders to lead her back towards their girlfriends. “I guess we’ll just have to see, the next time the four of us are free.”

“Hopefully that’ll be soon.”

“Knowing our schedules,” she rolled her eyes, “not likely. We’ll figure it out.”

* * *

“Everything okay,” Lena asked cautiously, stepping forward to meet them.

Kara ducked out from under Alex’s arm, taking Lena into hers.

“Everything’s great.”

“We’ll leave you two to your movie,” Alex said, retaking Maggie’s hand. “Have a good night.”

“You too.”

They watched the couple walk off, Maggie giving them a wave and Kara wrapping Lena tightly in her arms.

“I told Alex about us,” she said quietly, softly kissing her cheek. “She seemed happy about it. Wants us to go on a double date with them at some point.”

“And she wasn’t,” she bit her lip, petting Kara’s hair absently, “upset? About it being me?”

“No,” she shook her head. “She just wants me to be happy. And, she said she thinks you're pretty great. She was probably more upset that I hadn’t come out to her in general. Nothing a sister night can’t fix.”

* * *

“It feels like we missed half of the movie,” Lena said, laying back in Kara’s arms as they watched the screen. “I saw bits and pieces while talking to Detective Sawyer, but I must have missed the part where they explain why the heir to the throne of the country is from San Francisco.”

“That was at the beginning of the movie,” she said, absently playing with Lena’s fingers. “The dad was a prince, but he abdicated the throne. And now the grandma needs an heir, and so she,” she pointed at the screen, “is the only option, unless she abdicates.”

“I feel like I’m going to need to rewatch it, anyways.”

“I think they have it on Netflix. And probably the sequel too. We could have a theme night when we watch them, pear flavored everything.”

“Maybe we could make that our double date with Alex and Maggie. A movie marathon.”

She dropped a kiss on Lena’s head.

“I think that would be perfect.”


End file.
